rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Inferno
The Inferno is the twenty-seventh season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off a mixture of the Inferno formats of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the 7th season of Generation 2. The season followed Free Agents. This season saw the players divided into 2 teams of 11 based on their perception of their game play and style from either previous seasons or their own perception of how they play the game. They were divided into teams known as Good Guys and Bad Asses. The game was divided into 2 stages. In the first half, which lasted 6 rounds, each team voted on 2 members to be eligible for the Inferno. They participated in a Team Challenge where the winning team earned more power in choosing who faced the Inferno. The winning team voted on a member of each team (one of the 2 nominees) to face the Inferno while the losing team only chose a member of the opposing team. The players then participated in an Individual Challenge where the winner from each team earned the Life Shield allowing them to save themselves from the Inferno and choose their replacement or volunteer for the Inferno taking the place of their teammate. The Inferno would then be a 1-on-1 match with the winner staying in the game and the loser being eliminated. In the second half, teams would vote one member from each team into the Inferno with the 2 from each team with the most votes being chosen. Players then played in the individual challenge for the Life Shield. The Inferno would then have 4 players (2 per team) and could vary from two 1-on-1 matches, a free for all or pair vs. pair. Ultimately the Inferno would see 2 of the 4 stay in the game and 2 be eliminated. This season there were bonuses for winning Infernos. If a player won an Inferno then in the following round they would receive twice as many votes and thus have a little more say on their team. An unused twist was if a player won 3 Infernos they would earn the right to switch teams if they chose to do so, but no player won 3 Infernos so this twist went unused. During the 5th Round Individual Mission, two mystery items were earned. A Jar was won by Spinner554, which was a penalty in that from that point forward they would not be allowed to cast a vote during the season. A Box was won by turney1805, which contained the Golden Life Shield which was meant for Stage 2. When used before a mission it would ensure their safety that round, nullifying all votes against them and protecting them from being chosen for the Inferno either by vote or the Life Shield winner. If eliminated without being used then it would be willed to another player. The Golden Life Shield was never used during the season. This was also the first season to feature each team having a separate group, their own Deliberation Room where they cast their votes. All votes were cast PUBLICLY in those groups. In the end, the Good Guys (Jordonk, nick9811, nothingbutrouble, turney1805) defeated the Bad Asses (Ethan000, Kennel123, PeaceOut14, Spinner554) in the closest Final Challenge in RSF History in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for The Inferno opened on July 3, 2014 and were open for roughly a week. 26 people applied for the season and 22 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-July 2014 to mid-August 2014. Notable Snubs All players who were not cast either did not participate in a previous RSF Season or would not go on to participate in a future RSF season. Cast | valign="top" | |} Game summary Inferno progress Voting history Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.